Bonding
by susanmary
Summary: Sara talks to Greg at a crime scene. Response to Unbound challenge.


Title: Bonding Summary: Sara talks to Greg at a crime scene. Response to Unbound Challenge. Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.  
  
"Wetting your pants can give you that same feeling," Catherine noted.  
  
Greg shook his head and glared at Catherine. He'd be sheltering from the rain when an awning at a crime scene had given way under onslaught and water poured onto his head and straight down his neck.  
  
"Thanks Cath, if you weren't laughing so much I'd think you were sincerely concerned." He said as he shook like a dog trying to dislodge some of the water from his clothes.  
  
"Hey Greg, like the new hairstyle." Sara smirked as she passed him to enter the scene.  
  
"Yeah, yeah make fun of the new boy." Greg was secretly pleased that the team were actually teasing him, it made him feel wanted!  
  
"Greg, do you have anything to dry off with or any spare clothes in your kit?" Sara asked. Greg shook his head, he was still on his probationary period and worried that this would reflect on his assessment.  
  
Sara smiled and rubbed his damp hair.  
  
"Don't worry Warwick's on his way, he always has spare stuff in his kit, he's prepared for anything!"  
  
Greg grimaced, this would be the second time that Warwick would have the opportunity to show off his organisational skills and make Greg look like the amateur he felt he was. He wondered how long it would be before he truly screwed up. He entered the house and found Sara in the living room.  
  
"Sara"  
  
"Yeah Greg"  
  
"How long did it take you to feel fully prepared for anything this job can throw at you?"  
  
Sara looked up from collecting fibres from a rug in front of a large open fireplace. Greg looked really worried. She sighed, knowing that he had taken a lot of ribbing over the past 4 weeks. Greg had waited so long to get into the field and his confidence seemed to dip further each day.  
  
"Greg, don't be so hard on yourself. You can't know everything from the very first day. We're all still learning now. I bet if you asked Griss he'd say that he learns new things all the time. He may be the bug master but the thing that makes him a great CSI is that he's open to learning new things, he has a need to find out the truth and will use any tool, new test or the latest research to find it." Greg watched as Sara became animated as she talked about Grissom.  
  
"And look at the rest of the team. Cath is an expert on blood splatter, but she didn't get that overnight. She worked darn hard at it and raised her kid practically single handed. Nick might come over as the country hick but he's smart and determined, if he doesn't know about something he'll go all out to dig up the information and he doesn't lose sight of the victim as a human being. Warwick has risen above a hard upbringing and a nasty addiction to become a focused and determined CSI. He can see beyond the surface not only with evidence but with people, he knows that not everything is black and white, he just doesn't judge." She paused and reached out to touched his shoulder. "You're so lucky to be surrounded by these people at the beginning of your career. Just remember that they've worked hard to get where they are today. Ask any of them and they'll tell you they made mistakes along they way. Some of them were big ones, but all the way through they had support, someone believed in them and gave them a chance to redeem themselves, to learn from their mistakes and grow. You'll have the same support Greg. Grissom might seem like he doesn't have any feelings but ask anyone on the team, he's been the strength for all of us at one time or another. I know he's been there for me just recently."  
  
Greg looked at Sara, she appeared to be fighting back tears.  
  
"Hey, Sar, are you OK."  
  
"Yeah. I just realised how much I care for ....these people. Look, Greg, just accept you're part of team now, and that means you have our support. It may not always be obvious, but it is always there. Besides, you now share your good coffee and that has got to count for something." Sara gave Greg her full watt smile. "That sounds like Warrick pulling up now, lets get you changed.  
  
As they walked towards the vehicle Warrick was opening the back and removing a bundle of clothes.  
  
"Hey Greggo, heard you had a little "accident". I just knew something like this was going to happen so I' m well prepared." He handed Greg a T shirt and watched as he pulled it over his head.  
  
Just at that moment Catherine came out of the house and started laughing, raised her camera and snapped a shot. Sara was snickering. Greg looked down at the writing on the front of his chest.  
  
"CSI Slave. Property of Graveyard Shift. Reward offered for safe return"  
  
"Aahh man" Greg grinned  
  
Warrick started laughing. 


End file.
